A printed circuit board may include a circuit pattern formed on an insulating layer, and various electronic parts may be mounted on the printed circuit board.
The electronic part mounted on the printed circuit board may be, for example, a heating element. Heat emitted from the heating element may degrade performance of the printed circuit board.
Due to trends toward higher integration and higher capacity of the electronic parts, there is growing concern for heat dissipation of the printed circuit board. To solve the heat dissipation problem of the printed circuit board, an insulating layer having high thermal conductivity and a low dielectric constant is needed. Generally, for the insulating layer of the printed circuit board, a resin composition comprising a resin, a curing agent and an inorganic filler may be used.
Here, the inorganic filler may comprise boron nitride. Due to excellent thermal conductivity and heat dissipation and high electrical resistance, boron nitride may have excellent electric insulation. However, since boron nitride also has an excellent lubrication property due to a low friction coefficient, it has a lower affinity to another material.